The present invention relates generally to the field of poultry vaccinators and, more particularly to such devices wherein the vaccination is accomplished by spraying the poultry.
This invention relates to a machine for treatment of animals in cages which are located adjacent to narrow aisles and which are stacked vertically in multiple layers. It is common knowledge in the poultry industry that poultry can be innoculated for specific diseases, such as New Castle bronchitis by generating mists with particles of controlled size and projecting these particles into close proximity of the poultry such that the particles are ingested through the eyes or nasally. This has been done in the past with machines that require the operator to manually direct the spray mist resulting in uneven distribution and time consuming application. The total time for performing the procedure is critical because the brooding houses must be closed to produce satisfactory results. In warmer weather, closing the houses for more than a few minutes at a time results in intolerable heat build up.